


Bang

by ShoeUntied



Series: YOI Music Week 2017 [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 1990s song fic, 90's day, Dom/sub Play, F/M, JJBella, Leather, Safewords, Songfic, Tripping Daisy, steponjj2017, yoimusicweek, yoimusicweek2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-22 00:05:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11955540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShoeUntied/pseuds/ShoeUntied
Summary: Once he had all the buckles right and seemed to have the strips in all the right places, JJ looked over to ask if she liked it, and that it was her turn now. But once he got a look at her the words died in his throat. He swallowed hard. “You look like you would be really good at begging.” Her voice was pitched low and hypnotic. If JJ had a tail, it would have been between his legs.You play with all my strings, you're always a-whisperin'





	Bang

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Discord Fam #steponjj2017](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Discord+Fam+%23steponjj2017).



> Lyrics can be read here: [link](https://cleandress-dirtymouth.tumblr.com/post/165057541380/bang)
> 
> Song can be heard here: [link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LqDRiDzpxVM)
> 
> (Please listen to the song, I feel really fucking clever.)

  


To anyone looking, Isabella Yang was a loving supportive girlfriend, make that fiancé, of one of the best figure skaters in the world.

  


* * *

  


JJ remembers bringing a leather ensemble home from the adult shop one evening when he knew she would be waiting at his apartment, dinner staying warm in the oven. He bought it in her size. A set meant for a woman to wear. He knew they had agreed not to do certain things before they were married. He just wanted to take pictures that night. Pictures to live on his phone, for when he was traveling so far from home. Somehow, JJ still wasn't quite sure how, she'd talked him into wearing the outfit made almost entirely of strips of leather. 

Once he had all the buckles right and seemed to have the strips in all the right places, JJ looked over to ask if she liked it, and that it was her turn now. But once he got a look at her the words died in his throat. He swallowed hard.  


She looked like she did when she walked in heels. She looked inches taller, with her chest jutted out slightly. She moved across the room to him with haughty grace and a predatory look. “You look like you would be really good at begging.” Her voice was pitched low and hypnotic. If JJ had a tail, it would have been between his legs. 

That night was the first time he came untouched. But she touched him everywhere else, and it was not gentle. Isabella slapping and biting and pinching, and JJ loving every second of it. When he come down from the best orgasm of his life and caught his breath, she cradled his head against her breasts and he worked his fingers until she found her release. From his observations it was pretty intense for her too. 

 

He remembers distinctly that bleak December Tuesday when she asked him to throw the Grand Prix. They’d just gotten engaged the day before. They were still celebrating. He'd worn the leather a few times since that first time. He even added a gag but she'd only asked him to wear it once. She told him she liked to hear him babble his incoherencies. This, though, this was something altogether different. 

He bucked at first, understandably. He got up from the pillow he'd been kneeling on at her feet to sit dazed on the couch. “How can you ask me to do something like that?” 

“I know you love skating and I know you love winning, _King_ JJ,” the emphasis she put on the word telling him who the ruler actually was here. She caught his chin gently between fore finger and thumb and tilted his head until he was looking up at her. “ _Show_ me you love me more. _Prove_ your love to me.” JJ never stood a chance. He melted into her hand and she cupped his cheek as he slid back to his knees, his worshipful eyes still on her. 

And then, after he did what she asked, Isabella pulled the rug out from under him. 

“Now win. For me.” In his hotel room, after his disastrous short program. He'd done what she asked. He even made sure no one knew why he had done it. Why, after going into the Grand Prix as the top-ranked competitor, he was now in last place at the halfway point. He thought he could feel the sole of her boot starting to make ridges in his forehead. 

“I can't.” 

“What was that?” 

From his position on the floor, he wasn’t surprised she didn't hear him. “I said I can't win now. Nikivorof’s set a fire under Katsuki’s ass and even without him in the picture Plisetsky would have me on the ropes.” 

“You listen to me, _King_ ,” that snide tone again that sets him alight, “you better win or we won't be getting married anytime soon. And if you don't medal, you can have this back.” She stuck her engagement ring in his face and waited. Waited for his response. Waited for him to give up, or maybe use their safe word. 

After a beat he snatched her hand out of the air quick, and then tugged her hand down slowly. Slow enough that she takes her foot off his face and adjusts her balance on the way down. He kissed the back of her hand. And then he kissed her ring.  
“You better fuckin believe it I'm gonna win.” He said it as calm and polite as if he had called to the front desk for more towels. Isabella’s face had gone blank as she was pulled down, JJ knew she was trying not to break character. 

She smacked his face, hard. In the moment it took him to recover she scrambled on top of him, squeezing his ribs with her thighs. She grabbed his hair and brought her face close enough he could feel her breath ghosting over his lips. “You watch your language. And if you don't try your damnedest to win, I'll know.” 

“Yes My Love.” He took a risk and lifted his lips to hers. She bit him but then kissed him good and deep. 

She shifted her hips down and began to rub back and forth on his now rock hard erection. Even through two layers of thin cotton, he had felt just how wet she was. She didn't let him come until she'd had her fun. And when he did, she was pinching his nipples so hard he thought they were going to twist off. 

When he was done she got up and went to the bathroom. After a minute she come back with a warm washcloth and a cold bottle of water. She handed him the water after she wiped his face then cleaned up his abdomen where his come was rapidly cooling and feeling sticky. After a few more minutes of fawning over him, she got him into bed. She checked the alarm on his phone and got in beside him fully dressed. (Well not fully, he did notice her stuff her wet underwear into her monstrosity of a purse.) “Don't forget your folks expect us at breakfast with them at seven. I'll stay here until I know you're asleep.” They laid there in a tangle of limbs until he got too hot. When he woke up it was to his phone’s alarm and an empty bed. 

Breakfast with his parents was not fun. 

But he did ask she asked, sort of. At least he medaled. 

 

He remembers these things from his perch on the bar stool. The bar has a high counter across a large window. Oddly, an awful lot of natural light for a bar. But it’s across the street from a brothel. He expects this bar is open 24 hours a day. He peels his eyes away from the picture window and the scene within to stare at his beer. The glass is still full, minus the one drink to see just what he was paying so much for. It’s a local brew, an IPA so it's strong, and it's good but he’s not sure it's good enough to justify the price he’s been charged for it. He takes another drink but it's gone a little warmer since the first drink and certainly doesn’t taste better for it. 

He knew he’d pushed her. Not when they were playing their game but more than once when they were fooling around, vanilla-like. He pushed her boundaries, their boundaries, and let things slip, quite literally, where they shouldn’t slip. 

The last time it had happened she brought everything they were doing to a screeching halt and stood up off the bed. She took a minute to compose herself and when she did he could see that she was standing a little straighter. She had put on her character. 

She told him point blank that if he needed to get his dick wet before they were married that he could, just once, get professional help with that. He was not allowed to kiss, not allowed to put his mouth on genitals and vice versa, “and for god’s sake wear a condom.”

The next day she texted him this address. The next week she started planning a trip to Vancouver. Her parents voiced their qualms about her only booking the one room in the boutique hotel she found but she told them it was the last room available because the hotel booked up fast. JJ had no idea if that was the truth or not. 

He had come out of the bathroom squeaky clean and fully dressed and smelling of his most stylish cologne. She fixed his collar, smoothed his shirt, grabbed his ass, and kissed him long and hard. 

“I’ll still be here when you get back.” She patted him twice on the ass and opened the door for him.

JJ picked up his glass and took one more long drink of his over-priced beer. By the time he set it down it wasn’t empty but he’d made his decision. He texted Isabella one word and stood up, starting his long walk back to the hotel.

  


* * *

  


Isabella was so keyed up that she nearly jumped out of her skin when her phone made a sound to tell her she had a text. She knew it was from JJ even before she turned her phone around and read the one word he had sent her. 

“BANG” was all it said. And with that one word she broke down crying. She had hoped she had pushed him too far. She felt guilty for making him use their safe word but she was so relieved and she knew it was a 20 minute walk back to the hotel. So she let herself sob out loud with the weight of it all. Let herself fully feel everything and get it out of her system so it wouldn’t nibble at her thoughts later. 

She got herself cleaned up, had to redo her makeup, and composed herself once more to wait for JJ to come through the door.

They were very sweet to each other that night. 

The leather get-up was pulled out of the suitcase the next night.

**Author's Note:**

> A band, an album, from my teen years. Elastic Firecracker will always have a place in my heart.  
> I've never written het before, not that big a of fan of JJ nor Isabella, but once I listened to this album with the intent of maybe getting a song fic from something this song struck me hard. A game of connect the dots with a little help from the movie A Knight's Tale and, viola, THIS!
> 
> Comments and critiques alike are always welcome. I love hearing from you guys!


End file.
